metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Each archive contains 35 headings. Archives: 1, 2 A little help please Hey, HK, I need a little help. Thanks to some certain governing parties I've been able to access Wkitroid less and less so could please help me out by doing two tasks for me? First, could please revert the Metroid image on my page to sa blackground again, also, there's image of samus in the subspace e,missary on her page in smashwiki, do you think you upload that picture to here for her article ? i can't do it myself., but I would greatly appreciate if you could. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. It might take me a while, (i'm in school at the moment) but I should get those tasks done by today. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Metroid pic, glad to have my little baby back! And the image that I was referring of Samus in Brawl is located here: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/File:Subspace_zerosuit_samus.PNG for your downloadbility. Thanks for the help, I greatly appreciate it![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Poll problem Something weird is going on with my polls. It says "this pol was created on 10, and so far $3 have voted". Is it a vandal or a technical problem? Or...is it something more sinister? I've noticed someone's disabled my Anti-Meteor Gun...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :That happened to mine, too! I'm not so sure what happened or what caused it, but you can still tell how many people have voted. The first number, number 10 on your quote above, tells you how many people have voted. I'm not so sure what the $3 is for. As for your Anti-Meteor Gun, that was me. I'm trying to corrupt this wiki with phazon, one user at a time. =) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::$3 is how many people voted. It is a technical problem. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::$3 is not how many people voted. I have $3 on all of mine, but the first number is different, which is the one that tells me how many have voted. You can look at my user page if you don't believe me (click Exterminator) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) User's abusing the Wiki Hello, today I've been categorizing charaters/species and came across a rather humorus, but angering thing on the Charaters page. Two users, Alex Osbourne (or something like that...) and SA-X93 (again, something like that) have put themselves on the Charaters page, and I have ABSOLUTELY no idea how to get them off of it. Check for yourself if you need to see who it is. Meantime, I'm back to my business. Thank you Kaiser. :Handled. You simply need to remove that category from their userpages. I wouldn't call it abuse so much as not knowing the rules about it. By the way, please sign your talk page messages with four tildes (~~~~), which automatically adds your username and the current UTC time. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Templates Do we have a template or infobox, or whatever you call it, for Metroid Prime 2 Rooms? I saw we have them for the Prime Rooms, but not for Prime 2. They look like this: :Please sign your posts. There is not a template like this one for Echoes at the moment, it was created by Greenpickle when he was doing his sweep of the rooms in Metroid Prime. It is still incomplete though. If one for Echoes was to be created, I suggest that it should be made up of several templates, like Rooms in Aether, and Rooms in Dark Aether, or maybe even smaller locations like Agon Wastes etc. Hope this helps. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I was in a hurry. Anyway, I just looked at how the template looks and, uh, do you have any idea how Greenpickle made those? All I saw was a bunch of letters more scrambled than aggravated ants! Lord help us if I have to make one from scratch! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You'd be best getting one of the bureaucrat's help for that. They know more about wiki code than me. We could always try finding the template page for the Prime Rooms template and try to edit that? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Here's the page for the Prime rooms. Look at the code and you'll see how hard this is going to be. For beauros, I know of Fastlizard, but no one else. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. All you really have to do is remove the names of the rooms. We could also change the border colour. Orange For Prime, Purple for Echoes? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ooh, I like that. Purple and white may be better, purple for dark world and white for light world? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I want to make this template, but I need to change the colors for it. Where do you find the color codes on that template? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I think its something along the lines of background color: blah blah. Try using Ctrl and F to search through the code. If you want colours to use see here. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Found where the colors are, but it makes no sense. It has "background-color #fff" and "background-color #dcdcdc". Any clue? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 23:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What the heck...? You know what is screwed up? Draygon and Kraid aren't on the Species page. I'm not even sure if Ridley and Crocomire are. I think I know why, (they were more charaters than species) but really, tell me this: all of the other bosses are on there (i.e. Flaaghra, Chyyka, Amorbis) so why weren't they? I mean, who's to say they aren't even species? I just put Kraid and Draygon on, unless anybody wants me to take them off. I think they do count as "Species" as their species names are never given. Thanks. TerrorDactyl 17:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I always get nervous when you visit my pages on your checking runs. But I shouldn't worry about it, I haven't done anything wrong. TerrorDactyl 17:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I deleted the Kraid and Gelbug Family categories. Kraid is an indvidual, not a species. The same thing applies to most pf the bosses. As no other members of their species are encountered, Dragoon can not be seen as a species. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I understand the Kraid thing. I thought the same thing about two minutes ago. But still, what was wrong with Gelbug family? I'm only asking. I'm not objecting, I just don't understand. And the thing about how you say No other members of their species is encountered, what about Flaaghra, Chyyka, and Amorbis? They're on the species page, but Samus only encounters them. TerrorDactyl 18:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) We don't know for sure that Gelbugs and Shelbugs are related. It is likely, but because we can only deduce that from scans, it dosen't make it confirmed. We have to go by the book here, we can't do it because it is possible, it has to be true. I agree that those bosses should not be in the species category (except Amorbis). I was not aware that they were in the Species category, so why don't we remove them now? Oh, and remember, it is good to challenge admins (if you have good cause). You don't need to say you're not objecting, because bringing these issues up shows you are dedicated and that you care. Sorry if that sounded a bit soppy. But do remember to be polite too. Anyway... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your understanding, Kaiser. I'll try to be more polite next time. As for me, I'm going to resume my work. I'll know better about the "Gelbug" mistake next time. TerrorDactyl 18:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I made the Kraid Family thing because of Mini-Kraid, just so you know. You seemed a bit baffled by that, so just to clarify. You know what, what about Enoema? We've only encountered Kanden out of them. The page says that he may be the only member of the species, because he was genetically engineered. Does that count? TerrorDactyl 18:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, Enoema is a species. Kanden is an altered Enoema. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I got rid of Flaaghra, and am working on Chyyka. :) You're fun to work with, Kaiser. TerrorDactyl 19:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Creating Pages ( or something like that...) Thank you for the helpful advice. BTW, The only reason I didn't link to, um, Bendezium was because I didn't know what it was. That's what I get for getting my info from game FAQs. Pip pip.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Your'e welcome. I sort of understood that afterwards, so sorry about that. Well thanks for reading what I said. On another topic, I seem to be very popular today...? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, yes and no. You've only gotten three people to post here, but I've been posting like crazy. You were the first admin I ever knew, and so Here I am. You're easy to talk to too. On the DBZ wiki, they didn't treat me so kindly. I haven't gone back since. That just goes to show that even when you have a nice homepage, others can be better, lol. TerrorDactyl 19:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, some admins can be dismissive of new users, especially if they make a few mistakes. I'm not saying you did, but you know what I mean. Also, do you mind if I merge some of the headings? By making new headings, it speeds up the time I have to archive my talk page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, idc, it's not my page. Here, everything you do is up to You. :) So go ahead. TerrorDactyl 20:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ??? Rich text editor? --RoyboyX 20:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :It's the fairly new editing tool that most users are using at the moment. It makes it easier to edit a page, but it filters in loads of crap into the actual source code, like nbsp; which was included in your recent edit. It's not your fault, but it is annoying to clean up. I things like that can't be seen unless you use the old editor or click on the "view source" button on the editing screen. I'm still using the old one in case you haven't guessed through my rant. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) YAY, ME ALMOST DONE! Heh, YAY I'M HALFWAY DONE CATEGORIZING! (at least, this is my first coat of paint, heh heh heh... I'm only like... well a half done... lol.) TerrorDactyl 20:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the help with Zoomer Family. I owe you one. :) TerrorDactyl 20:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) BTW! How do I make signatures? TerrorDactyl 20:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :First off, please use the preview button to see what a page looks like before saving the edit. It means admins have to patrol each edit and it also means we get bogged down with work. But it looks like I'm up to date with your edits. Signatures are complicated, but see this page on wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Splintax/Signature_tutorial I hope that covers it. You seem to have a lot of energy. I'm quite tired at this point. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Heh, I logged off just about when you said that. I got bored. Today, I wanna finish categorizing. I'm sorry about the preview page thing. I just didn't think it was important; all I'm doing is making categories, adding categories, and deleting my mistakes. Thank you for the help on signatures, as well. As for me, I'm back to work. BTW I know you're tired; you're an Administrator that has to go through my lightning-fast tweaks and edits. Sorry about that. [[User:TerrorDactyl|TerrorDactyl 13:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Use preview. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Now it's a party :) [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] 14:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Will you stop editing my page? You have made 20 edits now. I told you to use preview. I willblock you if you continue to alter your siganture. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. I deleted all of that spam. I'm an idiot. i should've done it on MY page. TerrorDactyl 14:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, ur certainly... different, aren't you? Haha, sorry Hellkaiser, I can't help but chuckle at this little shenanigan. ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcoming Users Sorry, I didn't know that was happening. I put in a code, so I'm really not in control of what's happening. Here's the code I use. If I should change it, let me know. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|'''''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 21:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Wikitroid! :Hey, If I put in this code, how would I change the opening speech. The only thing I can think of is going back after you've made the message, but is there another way? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 21:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I suppose you ought to revert it, but there should at least be a link to the administrators page on there. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, the only way to change the text (you may already know this), is to edit the template. Or you can just create a new template just for you to use, but for reasons I state on your talk page, I wouldn't advise as to doing so. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but we already changed it. But then I changed it back, because the edit would only be correct if a normal user used the template, and wouldn't make sense if an admin used it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure thing. Just making sure Exterminator's question was cleared up. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Summary Hey, nothing too big, just wanted to ask you to try to add a summary for when you edit an existing template. I tend to get on edge when someone other than FastLizard or MarioGalaxy edit a template or something of that like. Then i saw you only edited bottom text and I'm like, "Wow, I suck". So just try to do that if you don't mind. Cheers! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Templates Well, I wasn't so sure how to put them on. I thought about putting only the light one on light rooms, but I also thought that it would be good to have all rooms listed. I don't know. What do you think? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 17:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC)